<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Mary-Janes by aquabee, strixiebusiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815759">Pink Mary-Janes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee'>aquabee</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness'>strixiebusiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, because y'all gotta stop making him a villain, but i owe him some good stuff, but i'd like to show him a semi positive light for once, but platonically, cry-baby au, dont kill me for supporting fanchilds, gf's luci/lilith child oc is gonna be baldwin, i could've made him baldwin and made another charlastor fic outta this, i love this musical so much, i'm guilty of using him as an abuser for aus and plots, its an au based on a musical, its hell school, its the 1950s, let me ship charlie / her ex boyfriend in a non negative light, seviathan is called styx instead of cry baby cause it sounds cool, the only reason i made this a charlie x sev fic is, we have no idea what went down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think you’re ready to..Y’know, go all the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“In your car? But wouldn’t that stain your seats?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about the car, okay? This is about you and me .” </p><p> </p><p>How could she say no to that face? And the thrill of the situation?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Harold Von Eldrich, Charlie Magne/Seviathan, Seviathan/Charlie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Mary-Janes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a crybaby au if you couldn't tell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was Charlie doing out here on at a little hang out for motorcycle riding rebels just by the river, Styx? With a guy, <em> also named </em>, Styx? She had taken off her sweater that she wore over her dress, the girl’s chest now exposed to a degree, she was still wearing an undershirt, but her bosoms were a little more clear as they sat in his special space. </p><p> </p><p>She’d only known him for a few hours. Why did she agree to leave with him? </p><p> </p><p>When his lips met hers, that’s when she realized why she left.</p><p> </p><p>He made her feel things, he made her want to do things!</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were dirty. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted him to touch her, on the breasts, between her legs, pull her hair, force his tongue down her throat more than he already has at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t meant to be having these thoughts!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His green hand cupped her cheek as their tongues seemed to dance together, moans escaping every so often. How did she get into this situation with someone who was practically a stranger? No, not practically, he was a stranger. They’d only known each other for a few short hours prior to this night, <em> this passionate night </em>. She could feel her hair frizzing up, her white little under shirt getting pulled out from her skirt where she so neatly tucked it in. He pulled away, out of breath, her eyes stared up at him in confusion before he a hand reached for the bottom of shirt hanging out, </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you’re ready to..Y’know, go all the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“In your car? But wouldn’t that stain your seats?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about the car, okay? This is about <em> you </em> and <em> me </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>How could she say no to that face? And the thrill of the situation?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready.” The blonde’s voice was barely above a gentle whisper but it was all Styx needed to go ahead with taking off her undershirt, revealing the white lumps in a little pink bra, he admired them for moment before getting to the rest of her, removing her belt, her skirt, all that was left was underwear and those pink little shoes. </p><p> </p><p>He guided her hand to his belt which she slowly undid. </p><p> </p><p>What exactly brought the little lady to this situation? In this situation with a stranger? A situation where he was about to remove her purity? Where he was about to deflower her?</p>
<hr/><p><em> May 3rd, 1954</em>. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Plague Shots Day.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Due to lack of an immune system, when a human illness struck Hell, it was nearly impossible to save the lives of so many demons, but hey they made a vaccine in time to prevent more demons from getting sick and dying before an extermination, so that’s all good, right? After all, you can’t serve your eternal damnation if you die twice!</p><p>There were gathered and pleated circle skirts as far as the eye could see, only heels could be seen when it came to girls, and while it was a lovely little picnic her father planned, Charlie couldn’t be more bored. She had been assisting other girls bring apple pies and other sweet treats to the table, her face dull. What could be more boring than watching other people enjoy delicious food you had to spend hours assisting in the creation of? Of course, she’s a girl so obviously that’s her place and this is the sort of food that her father wanted at the event - and he’s sort of the literal King of Hell, so it wasn’t like anybody could tell him no. </p><p> </p><p>A pair of arms made their way around her waist, causing her to jump a bit, the tray of candy apples she was holding fell onto the dried up and dead looking reddish grass! </p><p> </p><p>“Azzie! Don’t do that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Did I really scare you that bad, Charlie?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Older brothers, how unhelpful they were. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad’s not going to like that you just fed his candy apples to the warms and pigeons.” </p><p> </p><p>Charlie reached for another tray, also containing an apple based dessert, “Yeah, well, if somebody was bugging me, I wouldn’t have dropped it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really blaming me, Charlotte?” Her older brother’s voice was in a clearly playful tone, but the blonde didn’t see this as a humorous situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Please just leave me alone, I’ll see you and your friends later, okay?” His band. Her brother had a very safe-for-works band. </p><p><br/>
It was when she was making her way back over to the table where demons would sit hungrily when <em> they </em>arrived.</p><p>The loud roars of a car, joined by the heavy scents of cigarettes, booze and the sounds of loud cackling. A heel stepped out of the beat up green car, it was pink, a typical stiletto pump, most women wore them - except for Charlie of course, even girls she hung out with have graduated from the strap and buckle of a Mary-Jane. But her? Nope! The hot pink heel belonged to a girl wearing rolled up jeans and a matching maternity blouse - no doubt this girl was pregnant. After her? A rather beat up looking hell hound, and finally there was the man behind the wheel. Oh the instant Charlie laid eyes on him, she could feel some sort of tingly sensation run through her body. </p><p> This is a feeling we call; </p><p> </p><p><b>Lust</b>. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t all romantic though because the loud noise of the group quite literally crashing their picnic made Charlie drop her tray again! </p><p> </p><p>“..Darn.” She somewhat cussed to herself as she saw the apple fritters lay mushed onto the grass.</p><p>She was far too frustrated that she didn’t notice when a tall, leather jacket wearing boy offered her the now empty tray. </p><p> </p><p>“Back off my sister, Styx.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh relax, Goat-Boy, I’m just helping the doll out. It's not I’m gonna pound her. I don’t hit girls. Or anybody else for that matter.” </p><p> </p><p>Charlie’s reasonable question was ignored by the tense air from the two teenage boys.</p><p> </p><p>Goat-Boy, or Azrael as he was actually named, was less than pleased with the guy being present, and who wouldn’t be? With the reputation this kid had, it’d be more surprising if anybody who wanted to consider themselves a morally-correct person didn’t get upset when these folks decided to crash the party.</p><p>“Why are you here anyways? I highly doubt someone like you would come for a shot.” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard there was free food.”  Styx replied, reaching for one of the grass covered fritters on the ground, popping it into his mouth where it chewed up by sharp teeth. Disgusting to watch and yet Charlie remained mesmerized. There was something about this Styx guy up close that fascinated her the way that other typical boys who she went to school with couldn’t see to do. Maybe it was the mystery about him, with how she hardly knows anything about this boy other than he drives a shitty looking car, hangs out with a pregnant girl who was eyeing her like target practice for a pistol, and a dog who looks like she has seen one too many fights. And that he’s named Styx, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Styx was it? Do you and your friends want to come sit with everybody else? The table’s a little crowded, but there's some picnic blankets I could pull out and I can bring you whatever food you guys want.” Try and be friendly with him, maybe he won’t leave so she could try and crack open the book that was this boy, what does he like? What does he dislike? Is he going steady with someone right now? Is he against pushing her up against one of these trees and kissing her like crazy? </p><p> </p><p>“Charlie, you can’t be serious-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think we’d be down for that.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no i don't know how to make the literal devil a clean guy but yknow what, i'm trying because this au is my Baby</p><p>also Azrael Magne is 100% my girlfriend's oc, so i added her, all i did was name him when he was designed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>